Durmiendo con el Enemigo
by LenKiryuu
Summary: La historia sigue un curso parecido a la original, con las diferencias de que: *Ichiru no pactó con Shizuka y conserva su personalidad kawaii (?) con Zero. *Yuki sabe que Zero es un vampiro, pero él no la ha mordido. Y no soy buena haciendo resúmenes, así que espero que les guste.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**** Confusión ~¿Qué es este sentimiento?~**

**L**a historia comienza un día de Primavera en la Academia Cross, para ser más específicos con un hermoso peliplata, quien, en este momento, está mirando con sus ojos del color de las amatistas una escena que lo llena de… ¿celos? Su nombre es Kiryuu Zero y lo que está a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas es ver a Kuran Kaname, y a Cross Yuki, hablando y riendo como cada día al cambio de turno de la Academia.

Este sentimiento ha estado fastidiándolo hace al menos dos meses y durando ese tiempo el ojiamatista no ha podido evitar prestarle atención a aquella escena que se repite a diario, pero sigue sin saber el por qué de su enojo o de su interés.

Una risa de parte de Kuran Kaname hizo que Zero, incómodo y algo molesto, apartara la vista de aquella escena y se concentrara en alejar a las chicas que intentaban acercarse a la clase nocturna, claro que su mente estaba en otra parte.

-¡Zero nii-chan~! –gritó un chico muy parecido a Zero.

Ese chico corrió hasta Zero y lo abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que el ojiamatista saliera abruptamente de sus pensamientos y se sobresaltara un poco.

-¿Are~? ¿Te he asustado, nii-chan?

-¡Ichiru! ¿Por qué vienes gritando y corriendo de esa manera?

-Gomen ne, nii-chan. Pero te vi tan perdido en tus pensamientos que supuse que no me escucharías… Como sea, ¿en qué pensabas tanto?

-En nada importante, Ich.

-Hmmm… También te vi concentrado viendo algo… Hmmm… ¿Qué sería? –levantó una ceja.

Zero se tensó, ¿de verdad era tan evidente al concentrarse en eso?... No, ha de ser que su hermano lo conoce demasiado bien…

-Nada. –se encogió de hombros.

-No juegues conmigo.

Ichiru intentó recordar hacia qué lado miraba su hermano y cuando lo recordó centró su vista hacia esa dirección, mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No estoy jugando, deberías estar cuidando que las chicas no se acerquen a los de la clase nocturna. –dijo en un intento por cambiar el tema.

-No es necesario que me concentre tanto si estás tú, ellas te temen… -dijo sin mirarlo.- Ne, nii-chan, ¿te gusta Cross? –dijo en un tono juguetón.

-Claro que no.

Y de hecho, no estaba mintiendo, estaba más que seguro que no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por Yuki.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso te gusta Kuran? -se tapó la boca al notar lo que acababa de decir.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Ichiru… Me preocupa ver a Yuki con ese chupasangre, es todo. Además soy un cazador de vampiros y te recuerdo que Kuran es uno de ellos, un purasangre, somos enemigos naturales.- dijo con cierto desprecio.- Y ambos somos hombres.

-Tienes razón… pero si nii-chan fuese gay, Ichiru lo aceptaría. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ichiru, por favor deja el tema antes de que me enfade.

-Gomen, demo…

-No hay forma de que me lleve bien con ese estúpido y engreído chupasangre.- dijo con cierto enfado.

-¡Zero! ¡No llames a Kaname-senpai de esa manera!

-¿!Eh!? ¿¡Yuki!? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cuánto has escuchado?

-Acabo de llegar, Zero. Escuché que hablabas mal de Kaname-senpai como siempre… ¿Hay algo más que debería haber escuchado?

-No.

-Está bien, pero no deberías hablar así de otras personas.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ellos no son personas. Los vampiros son monstruos que toman forma humana, todos son iguales, incluso tu "querido Kaname-senpai".

-¡Usotsuki! ¡Kaname-senpai no es así!

-Como sea. –apartó bruscamente la mirada hacia el suelo y cerró los ojos.- Deberías estar cuidando la puerta y evitar que las chicas de la clase diurna se acerquen a los de la nocturna como la guardiana que eres, en lugar de estar coqueteando con Kuran Kaname.

-No estaba coqueteándole. –se sonrojó.- Además, no es como si tú hubieses ayudado mucho.

-¡No le hables así a nii-chan, Cross!

-¡Él se lo ha buscado!

-¡No tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera!

-Descuida, Ichiru.

Zero pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza de Ichiru y revolvió sus plateados cabellos mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

Pero Ichiru estaba molesto, simplemente no soporta ver como hablan mal de Zero, ¿qué se creía Cross hablándole de esa manera? Lo único que ella hacía era coquetear le a Kuran y hacer que Zero se enoje… y ahora le habla de esa manera a Zero, sin conocerlo bien… Pero, después de todo, Ichiru le agrada el hecho de que es el único que conoce el lado amable de Zero.

-Pero… -intentó protestar.

-No importa, Ichi, ¿por qué no vamos a patrullar juntos? –dijo serio, pero con una voz suave.

-¡Hai!

-Nos vemos, Yuki, intenta no acosar mucho a tu querido "Kaname-senpai".

-¡Urusai!

Los gemelos dejaron atrás a una sonrojada y molesta castaña, y fueron a patrullar; el menor estaba un poco confundido por la actitud de su hermano, ha estado bastante extraño últimamente.

Por su parte, el mayor tenía sus propios asuntos en los que pensar; por más vueltas que le diese, seguía sin entender por qué cada vez se le hace más difícil no "enfadarse" cuando ve a Yuki cerca de Kan… Kuran, tal vez dentro de sí sabía la respuesta, pero no iba a aceptarlo, no había forma de que eso sucediera.

Por otro lado, Kaname estaba observando a través de la ventana de su salón a los gemelos, pues la clase en ese momento se estaba volviendo completamente aburrida pues sabía perfectamente todo acerca del tema, no había nada que pudiesen decir que le interesara.

Era una noche bastante calurosa, por lo que las ventanas estabas abiertas, hubo una pequeña corriente de aire y el castaño sintió ese olor… el olor de Zero. Por alguna razón que el purasangre desconocía, había comenzado a tener mucho interés en ese peliplata, siempre le había llamado la atención la forma de ser del cazador, siempre tan frío… tan calculador. Es decir, mientras muchos humanos y vampiros besaban sus pies y el suelo por el que caminaba, Zero se había atrevido a desafiarlo en más de una ocasión, ¿cómo iba a poder ignorar eso?

Mientras más le ponía atención a los gemelos, más le molestaba lo amable y cariñoso que Zero era con Ichiru… Decidió prestar más atención a ambos.

-Nii-chan…

-¿Qué ocurre, Ichiru?

-¿Tienes sed?

Zero se tensó, sea como sea, él odia con toda su alma a los vampiros y se odia a sí mismo por estar convirtiéndose en uno de esos monstruos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Conservaba una actitud relajada, no quería preocupar a su hermano.

-Sé que tu cuerpo no reacciona frente a las pastillas de sangre y no has bebido mi sangre en varios días, ¿te sientes débil?

-Estoy bien.

-¿O será que has estado bebiendo la sangre de otra persona?

La cara de Ichiru reflejó una inmediata tristeza, ¿acaso su sangre no era suficiente para Zero?

-Claro que no, Ichi. –sonrió.- No sería capaz siquiera de pensar en hacer algo como eso.

Quien estuviese viendo esa escena sentiría una ternura por ambos, a excepción de Kaname, quien bufó mientras sentía que la sangre le hervía, ¿por qué Zero le dedicaba a Ichiru una de sus más sinceras y ¡ah! bellas sonrisas y a él le había apuntando con la Bloody Rose en la cabeza?

-¿Te sientes bien, Kaname? –preguntó sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos.

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Takuma?

-Tu aura es expande y asustas a la clase.

-Iré a tomar algo de aire. Con permiso.

-Kaname-sama… -susurró Ruka.

Kaname salió del salón, dejando a todos los alumnos desconcertados y completamente confundidos.

-Nii-chan, iré a ver cómo está Yuki, conociéndola es probable que se haya quedado dormida en alguna parte o que se haya raspado las manos bajando de algún árbol.

-Claro, yo estaré por aquí.

-Nos vemos. –sonrió.

Mientras el menor de los Kiryuu se retiraba del lugar, el castaño se acercaba al peliplata mayor.

Zero sacó rápidamente la Bloody Rose de su chaqueta y la puso en la frente del purasangre, sin siquiera voltear a ver su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres, Vampiro?

-Vaya, qué saludo tan cordial.

-¿Kuran? ¿No deberías estar en clases o controlando a las marionetas de tus vampiros?

Habló al tiempo que guardaba su preciada pistola en su chaqueta, después de todo, Kaname seguía el ideal pacifista del director, no había razón para usarla en ese momento.

-Por alguna razón quise hablar contigo.

-Estoy haciendo guardia, no tengo tiempo para hablar y menos con una sanguijuela como tú.

-Por favor, Zero.

El peliplata se sorprendió, era la primera vez que él le llamaba por su nombre, tan familiarmente, ¿qué era este sentimiento?

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas con tanta confianza, Kuran?

-¿Te molesta? Es tu nombre después de todo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me desagrada que alguien como tú lo pronuncia.

-¿Oh? Eres bastante frío.

-Estás siendo demasiado amable. Tal vez te equivocaste de persona, Yuki está al otro lado del edificio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Zero? Sonaba exactamente como si fuese una escena de celos.

-¿Por qué nombras a Yuki? –dijo bastante desconcertado, ¿qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto?

-Como pasas tanto tiempo con ella. –le dio la espalda, por nada del mundo el peliplata iba a mostrarle su cara sonrojada al Vampiro.

-¿Celos?

Kaname se acercó más a Zero, haciendo que el delegado comenzara a ponerse completamente nervioso.

-No digas cosas tan estúpidas. –tragó saliva.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –se acercó al cuello del cazador.- Si paso mucho tiempo con ella es porque así puedo verte. –susurró en su cuello.

-¿Qué diablos estás di…ciendo? –dijo entrecortadamente.

A Zero se le erizó la piel al sentir el frío aliento del castaños sobre su piel, no tenía completo conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kaname se posicionó frente al peliplata y lo miró a los ojos.

-Me gustas, Zero. –susurró con una sonrisa.

El ojiamatista se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, al notar eso, Kaname comenzó a acercarse suavemente al peliplata, –que aún seguía inmóvil- sus labios comenzaban a rozarse, pero algo los interrumpió.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermano, asqueroso purasangre! -gritó y desenfundó su katana.

-¡Ichiru!

Zero se alejó rápidamente de Kaname, estaba desconcertado, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

-Estúpido mocoso. Esta conversación no ha terminado, Zero. –dijo en un susurro y se fue antes de que Zero pudiese siquiera pensar en responderle.

-¿Estás bien, nii-chan?

El gemelo menor estaba preocupado y no podría entender la situación ni por qué su hermano no se había defendido.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Él aún no salía del shock que la "confesión" de Kaname le había provocado.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste? –dijo confundido.

-Estaba a punto de sacar la Bloody Rose, pero sentí tu presencia. –mintió.

-Así que después de todo confías en mí. –sonrió.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? –claramente eso era cierto.

-Nii-chan, ya casi terminan las clases nocturnas y no hay rastros de las chicas de la clase nocturna, ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?

-Es una buena idea, estoy agotado. –se estiró.

-Ne, ne, nii-chan…

-¿Qué quieres, Ichi?

-¿Podemos dormir juntos? –dijo con brillos en sus ojos.

-Claro, pero mi cama, ¿vale? Por alguna razón no puedo dormir en la tuya.

-¡Hai!

Kaname seguía espiando, pero esta vez desde la copa de un árbol, contando con que no lo descubrirían, pero su rabia podía sentirse por todos los vampiros, logrando que se tensaran.

-Estúpido crío.

-Eso fue… intenso. –dijo un Vampiro rubio sentándose al lado del castaño.

-Urusai, Takuma.

-Estuviste a punto, Kaname.

-¿No podría simplemente acabar con esa molestia?

-Y entonces Kiryuu-kun te odiaría, ¿no crees?

-Buen punto, es una lástima.

-Además, no deberías llamarlo crío, recuerda que es sólo unos minutos menor que Zero-kun.

-Como si me importara.

-Deberíamos volver a los dormitorios, los demás están bastante preocupados.

-Está bien.

Cuando entraron al edificio, todos interrogaban al castaño con la mirada, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar; el purasangre entró sin siquiera mirar a los presentes.

El director Cross vio entrar a un shockeado Zero y a un confundido Ichiru, pero prefirió no preguntar qué había pasado.

-Buen trabajo, chicos. Vayan a descansar, Yuki ya está durmiendo.

-Oh, nos vemos mañana, director. –dijo Ichiru con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no pueden llamarme "papi"? –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, algo típico de él.

-¡Sé que nos has cuidado ya hace 4 años, pero no recuerdo que nos hayamos convertido en sus hijos!

-¡Ay, Zero! Te fijas mucho en los detalles.

-Eh… bueno, papá, estamos cansados, Oyasumi.

-¿Lo ves? Ichiru sí me comprende.

-¿No te das cuenta que te está manipulando? –dijo algo hartado.

-Pero…

-Como sea, Oyasuminasai.

Los gemelos llegaron a su habitación, se pusieron pijama y se acostaron. Ichiru se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano, se sentía bien de esa forma; y le dijo:

-Ne, , ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Kuran?

-No lo sé exactamente.

-Zero…

-Nani?

-¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Prometes que siempre me protegerás?

-¿Qué dices? Hoy fuiste tú quien me protegió. –le revolvió los cabellos.

-Sólo prométemelo.

-Lo primero, Ichi. Siempre te protegeré, ahora duerme, ¿sí? Mañana tenemos clases.

-Hai, oyasuminasai.

-Oyasumi.

Ichiru se durmió rápidamente, pero Zero no lograba dormir… no dejaba de pensar en la extraña noche que había tenido, ¿cómo es posible que su enemigo natural le haya dicho "me gustas" y que haya intentado besarlo? Lo que más sorprende al confundido ojiamatista es el hecho de que él no hizo nada para alejar al castaño y si Ichiru no hubiese llegado Kaname lo habría be… besado ¡No! Seguramente sólo estaba jugando con él, o eso era lo que el peliplata quería creer.

Zero simplemente siguió negando en su mente que podría sentir otra cosa que no fuese odio por Kan… Kuran, y aceptar que sólo estaba sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino del castaño, así que decidió que lo que había pasado había sido mentira, un sueño, un simple juego de su mente que estaba cansada por la falta de sueño,

Después de seguir intentarlo convencerse a sí mismo de que eso no había pasado, se durmió.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Sentimientos ~Lo que siento por ti~**

**K**aname estuvo el resto de clases pensando en cómo acercarse al peliplata… Era bastante extraño todo, normalmente el príncipe de los vampiros no piensa en otras personas además de sí mismo… y ahora su mente no puede dejar de pensar en ése nivel D que finalmente terminaría siendo un despreciable nivel E. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento?

Al amanecer, Zero ya había despertado –bastante más temprano de lo habitual- así que decidió levantarse como pudo, pues Ichiru seguía en su pecho; al poder liberarse de los brazos de su hermano, se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha corta y se puso el uniforme.

Al volver, notó que Ichiru seguía dormido así que le dejó una nota que decía: "Nii-chan, desperté temprano hoy, así que decidí levantarme. No quise despertarte, supuse que estarías cansado y te deje dormir tranquilo, estaré en el establo con Lily, nos vemos en clase. No olvides desayunar. Te quiero, Zero." Y se fue al establo.

-Ohayo, Lily. –sonrió.

El peliplata tomó un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por el pelo del caballo.

-Lo sé, hace tiempo que no venía a verte. Me extrañaste, ¿verdad?

Lily acercó su cabeza a la de Zero, acariciándola.

-Anoche pasaron muchas cosas, Lily. Ese tonto purasangre me dijo que yo le gustaba y casi me besa. –Lily lo miró.- Bastante extraño, ¿no? Creo que sólo está jugando conmigo.

Al oír eso, Lily mordió el cabello del peliplata, en una clara señal de desacuerdo.

-¡Hey! Vas a dejarme calvo. –se separó de ella.- ¿Tú crees que él está hablando en serio? –se quedó en silencio por unos segundos- No lo creo, debes estar volviéndote loca por el encierro, Lily. Y que no se te ocurra morder mi cabello. –hizo una pausa.- ¿Tienes hambre?

Lily volvió a acercar su cabeza a la de Zero y éste la acarició por un momento, ciertamente adoraba pasar tiempo en el establo con la indomable Lily.

-Entendido, te daré comida. –dijo al tiempo que se separaba de ella.- A ver si dejas de morder mi cabello.

Zero le sirvió alfalfa a Lily y mientras comía le cepilló el cabello y la acarició. Él simplemente sonreía sin emitir un sonido, adoraba a ese caballo.

-Nunca te había visto sonreírle a otra criatura que no fuese tu hermano. –interrumpió los pensamientos del ojiamatista.

-Es de día, los chupasangre duermen a esta hora. –dijo sin inmutarse en mirarlo.

-Te recuerdo que también eres un Vampiro, pero a diferencia de mí, eres un asqueroso nivel D.

-Soy un cazador.

-Claro. –dijo posicionándose al lado del cazador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todas formas?

-Sentí tu olor y quise venir a verte.

El peliplata sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, pero seguía confundido de por qué esto le estaba pasando a él. Decidió que lo mejor sería ocultar su… ¿alegría?

-¿Y se supone que debo creer eso?

-¿Por qué otra razón me rebajaría a venir a este lugar?

Kaname apoyó su espalda contra la pared del establo, estaba cansado, de hecho tenía mucho sueño, pero no se iría sin hablar del tema.

-Qué sé yo, si te molesta el lugar, eres libre de irte.

-Deberías estar orgulloso de que un nivel A si preocupa por ti.

-Como si me importara, Vampiro engreído.

-Te gusto, ¿no es cierto?

-¿¡De qué hablas, Kuran!?

El ojiamatista estaba bastante sorprendido, no pensó que el castaño sería tan directo, pero ésa era la reacción exacta que el purasangre estaba esperando, ahora sí que no se iría.

-Anoche te dije que me gustabas…

-No recuerdo nada de eso. –lo interrumpió.

-… e intenté besarte. –dijo ignorando el comentario de Zero.- Y no hiciste nada por evitarlo.

-Fue por el shock. –respondió casi de inmediato.

Zero repitió varias veces esa frase en su mente, en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo de por qué había sido débil en ese momento.

-Sí, claro. Quién sabe qué habría pasado si tu querido onii-chan no hubiese llegado en ese momento. –susurró.

-Claramente te habría volado los sesos con la Bloody Rose.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supues… -dejó la oración inconclusa.

Kaname había acorralado en la pared a Zero, con sus manos tomó las muñecas de Zero y puso cada una alrededor de su cabeza, apoyadas en la pared, de ésta manera el ojiamatista no podría escapar.

-¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo, imbécil!?

-No quiero que escapes, Zero. –susurró en su oído.

-Tengo que ir a clases.

El frío aliento del castaño, tan cercano a su cuerpo, había logrado que su piel se erizara y su cuerpo se estremeciera, era bastante fácil notar su nerviosismo.

-¿Desde cuándo a Kiryuu Zero le interesa cumplir con el horario escolar? –lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del peliplata.

-Soy un delegado. Déjame ir. –dijo reprimiendo un gemido.

-Si crees que voy a dejarte ir con escusas como esa, estás bastante equivocado, querido Zero.

-¡Cierra la boca!

El ojigranate, con una de sus manos, tomó ambas muñecas del peliplata y las puso sobre su cabeza y con la otra acarició su mejilla, el contacto hizo que Zero volviera a estremecerse.

-Ahora sí que no podrás escapar.

Y era cierto, Kaname tenía mucha fuerza, más que Zero.

-¡Suéltame, maldita sanguijuela!

-Te quiero, Zero. –acercó su rostro al del delegado.- ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo? –miró directamente a sus ojos.

-Claro que no. –esquivó la mirada del castaño.

-No te creo, has estado observándome por al menos dos meses, ¿no es así?

Zero abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, estaba bastante sorprendido y avergonzado, ¡Kaname lo había descubierto! Y él que pensaba que había pasado desapercibido.

-Eso…

-Aunque para ser sinceros, yo llego observándote más tiempo que eso.

-¡Estás equivocado! Yo… miraba a Yuki; sí, es eso, me gusta Yuki.

-Suenas como si estuvieses tratando de convencerte a ti mismo. –tenía razón.

-Te equivocas, yo…

Sin dejar que Zero continuara negando lo obvio, atrapó esos labios con los suyos, juntándolos en un beso.

Zero en un principio se resistió, pero poco a poco fue devolviendo el inesperado pero necesario beso; sus lenguas rápidamente comenzaron a hacer notar la necesidad que tenían el uno sobre el otro.

Kaname poco a poco fue soltando las muñecas de Zero y con una de sus manos tomó el mentón del peliplata; y con la otra lo tomó de la cintura, atrayéndolo más a él. El ojiamatista puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño. Sin duda alguna, ese era un beso que ambos habían estado esperando, aunque Zero se negara a aceptarlo.

El beso fue cortado por la necesidad de aire, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Ahora vas a atreverte a seguir negándolo?

-Yo… no, no voy a negarlo. –se resignó.

Y es que, ¿Qué caso tenía negarlo si él había respondido el beso? Y qué forma de responderlo.

-Dilo. Di que te gusto. –Zero se sonrojó.

-T… Tal vez me gustas…

-¿Tal vez?

Kaname, insatisfecho con esa respuesta, pasó su lengua por el cuello de Zero, haciendo que éste se estremeciera y soltara un leve gemido; Kaname, al ver su reacción dijo:

-A mí me parece más que evidente. –sonrió.

-Kan… este… Kuran, de verdad tengo que irme.

-Estuviste a punto de llamarme por mi primer nombre. –sonrió, haciendo que Zero se sonrojara.- ¿De verdad tienes qué?

-Sí.

El peliplata no estaba siendo totalmente sincero, pero sabía perfectamente que si seguía ahí, iba a caer completamente en las redes de Kaname.

-Hmmm… No sé si quiera dejarte ir después de ver cómo reaccionaste. –acarició la mejilla de Zero.

Kaname desabrochó el pantalón del peliplata y coló su mano bajo el bóxer del menor, acariciando ése miembro que comenzaba a cobrar vida.

-Ah… de-detente. –articuló con dificultad.

-¡Nii-chan! ¿Estás aquí? –dijo un peliplata entrando al establo.

-Kaname, Ichiru no puede vernos así. –susurró en el oído del castaño.

Kaname se estremeció un poco al oír la voz del peliplata tan cerca de su oído, además lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Está bien, pero me la debes.

El castaño le dio un delicado y casto beso al ojiamatista en los labios y se escondió, tampoco quería que Zero lo odiara.

-¡Ichiru! –dijo controlando su respiración y abrochándose rápidamente el pantalón, sin que su hermano lo notara.

-Siento el olor de ese Vampiro engreído, ¿estuvo aquí?

-¿De qué hablas? A esta hora los vampiros duermen, tal vez vino anoche, no lo he visto. –dijo ocultando completamente su nerviosismo.

-Hmmm… Es probable. Ne, ne, nii-chan…

-Nani?

-Me encanta dormir en tu cama, es tan cómoda. –sonrió infantilmente.

-¿Lo es? Entonces volvamos a dormir juntos. –sonrió.

Al oír eso, Kaname bufó. Estaba completamente celoso; necesitó de mucho autocontrol para no acabar con todo el lugar.

Zero, arrastrado por Ichiru, fue al salón. Llegaron algo tarde, pero como son delegados, el sensei sólo los miró con odio.

El mayor de los Kiryuu no prestó mucha atención, su mente estaba completamente fue de lugar, es decir, ¡había besado a su enemigo natural!

Se ganó la mirada curiosa de mucho de los presentes, sobre todo de Yuki e Ichiru, después de todo es bastante extraño ver al peliplata con una media sonrisa.

Ichiru sólo se preguntaba qué había pasado en el establo, probablemente sabía la respuesta, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Por otro lado, Kaname fue al despacho del director Cross.

-¡Ah, Kaname! Ohayo~ –dijo con una alegría infantil, típico de él.

-Buenos días, director Cross.

-Siempre eres tan frío… Como sea, ¿a qué has venido?

-Vine a hablar de Kiryuu-kun.

-¿Ah? ¿De Zero?

-Hai.

-Pues, dime.

-¿De verdad cree que es prudente que él siga en la clase diurna?

-Sé a lo que te refieres, pero Zero se ha controlado bien hasta ahora, Kaname.

-¿Y cuándo va a durar su autocontrol?

-Estás insistiendo mucho.

-Es por el bien de los alumnos.

-Parece que tú quieres que Zero esté a tu lado. Y yo que pensé que tu corazón le pertenecía a Yuki. Kyaaa~ El hecho de pensarlo hace que mi corazón lata~

-Director, está malinterpretando las cosas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-Está bien. –se puso serio.- Sobre lo que dices, lo pensaré. Pero, por ahora, prefiero que Zero siga en la clase diurna y, si llega a pasar algo, Ichiru sabrá qué hacer Kya~ Esos gemelos son tan adorables. Ichiru siempre ha sido muy apegado a Zero

Kaname no dijo nada, pero estaba realmente molesto.

-Kaname, no es mi intención terminar esta conversación de esta manera, pero tengo que revisar unos documentos, hablamos más tarde.

-Claro. Con su permiso.

El castaño salió del despacho del director bastante enfadado. Cross había descubierto lo que quería; encima le había "restregado" en la cara lo mucho que Zero quería y adoraba a su hermano. Y al parecer no había mucha posibilidad de que el peliplata fuese transferido.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que siguió una dirección por puro instinto y terminó frente a la puerta de la habitación de los Kiryuu. Entró sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo, ellos estaban en clases, no tenían por qué enterarse.

Caminó hasta la cama de Zero y sintió su olor, ese olor que lograba volverlo loco, pero también sintió otra esencia, la de Ichiru; salió con furia de la habitación, se estaba cansando que de Ichiru siempre estuviese encima de Zero, de alguna manera tenía que lograr separarlo aunque fuese por un momento. Después se fue a los dormitorios de la Luna y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

El cambio de turno ya había llegado y los gritos eufóricos de las chicas pertenecientes a la clase diurna no tardaron en hacerse presente, mientras los tres delegados intentaban dispersarlas.

-Kyaa~ Idol-senpai~

-Konnichiwa, ladies~ –dijo Aidou sonriendo.- Ne, ne, Kain, tú también deberías sonreír.

-No, gracias, Hanabusa.

-¡Ah! Buenas tardes, Kaname-senpai. –dijo Yuki con la sonrisa que sólo era para él.

-Buenas tardes, delegada Yuki; buenas tardes, delegado Ichiru; buenas tardes, Zero. –dijo esto último sonriendo y ganándose miradas curiosas que iban desde él hasta Zero.

-Buenas tardes, Kuran. –dijo Ichiru con infinito odio.

Zero se limitó simplemente a ignorarle, si lo miraba o pronunciaba alguna palabra hacia él, probablemente pasaría por su mente lo que pasó en el establo y se pondría rojo como un tomate.

Una vez que los alumnos de la clase nocturna se habían retirado y no quedaron rastros de las fangirls, Zero dijo, con total indiferencia:

-Bien, vamos a patrullar.

-¡Mate, Zero!

-¿Qué sucede, Yuki?

-¿Desde cuándo Kaname-senpai los saluda?

-Qué sé yo. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

-Pero te llamó sólo por tu nombre.

Era obvio que Yuki quería una respuesta, una explicación; cosa que claramente no iba a conseguir.

-¿Celos? –dijo Zero con una voz burlona.

-¡Nii-chan! ¡No hables como si hubiese algo entre tú y ese maldito y engreído purasangre!

-¡Ichiru! ¡No hables sobre Kaname-senpai de esa manera!

-¡Cierra la boca, Cross!

-¡Tú ciérrala, Kiryuu!

-Bueno, mientras ustedes discuten sobre quién es el favorito de Kuran, yo iré a patrullar. –comenzó a caminar.

-¡Zeronii-chan!

Zero ignoró a Ichiru, quería jugar un poco con él, comenzó a sonreír inconscientemente, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Tú eres mi favorito. –susurró en su oído.

-Kuran, suéltame.

-¿Vuelves a llamarme "Kuran"? ¿Qué ocurrió con el Zero que me llamó "Kaname"?

-Creo que tienes problemas de memoria. Vete, deberías estar en clases.

-Parece que quien tiene problemas de memoria es otro.

El castaño comenzó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Zero, mientras jugaba con sus piercings.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas?

-De… tente. –dijo reprimiendo un gemido.

-Creo que descubrí tu punto sensible.

-¡Esto es acoso sexual!

-Hmmm… No, no lo creo. ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que sería acosarte?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Suéltame! Ichiru debe estar buscándome. Conociéndolo, se va a preocupar si no me encuentra.

-Entonces démosle una razón para preocuparse de verdad.

El ojigranate llevó sus manos al pantalón del peliplata mientras seguía mordiendo y jugando con su oreja.

-Aquí no, por favor. –dijo intentando ocultar sus gemidos.

-Te la cobraré.

-Ok. –suspiró.

Después de todo, nuestro ojiamatista no tenía otra opción, no podría arriesgarse a que Ichiru lo encontrase en semejante situación.

-Ven a mi habitación a media noche, a esa hora no generalmente no hay nadie despierto, daré una orden para que nadie salga de su habitación. Estaré esperándote; si no llegas, iré a buscarte a tu habitación y tú no quieres que tu preciado hermano me vea, ¿cierto?

-Está bien, pero que no se ocurra aparecer antes de eso.

-Claro, no te preocupes, un purasangre cumple con su palabra. Espero que tú cumplas con la tuya.

-Lo haré.

-Nos vemos. –besó al menor y se fue, tendría que aguantarse.

-¡Nii-chan! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Qué haces?

-Quería asustarte un poco.

-¡Baka! ¡Me habías preocupado!

-Gomen. No volverá a pasar. –sonrió.- Hay que seguir vigilando, ¿vale?

-¡Hai! –sonrió.- Pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-Está bien.

-Vamos con Yuki, tal vez está babeando por Kuran.

-Claro.

Los tres siguieron patrullaron hasta casi las once de la noche, luego se fueron a sus habitaciones y se acostaron, Ichiru se durmió rápidamente, esta vez, en su propia cama; pero Zero estaba nervioso y sabía que tenía que cumplir con su palabra…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Pasión ~Me tienes en tus redes~**

Zero siguió las indicaciones que Kaname le había dado, pero primero se aseguró de que Ichiru estuviese completamente dormido, luego de confirmarlo, salió silenciosamente de la habitación.  
El peliplata estaba en frente de la puerta de la habitación del castaño, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer esto. Además, sabía que Kaname estaba consciente de su presencia y eso no ayudaba en nada con su nerviosismo.  
Tocó la puerta y escuchó un "adelante". Tomó una bocanada de aire, se armó de valor y entró.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.  
-Me obligaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
-No, no lo recuerdo.  
-Como sea, ¿Qué quieres de mí?  
-Todo. –sonrió.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Quiero tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tus suspiros. –se acercó más a Zero.- Quiero tus labios. Te quiero a ti, Zero. Sólo a ti.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?  
-Te amo, Zero.

Kaname dijo esas palabras con una voz dulce, muy cerca del oído del peliplata. Esas palabras eran reales, tanto que el corazón de Zero se paralizó por un momento. No estaba seguro que lo que acababa de escuchado había sido cierto o simplemente había sido su imaginación.

-¿Qué? –dijo perplejo.- Creo que escuché mal, tal vez debería irme. Sí, es lo que tengo que hacer.

Zero comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, estaba decidido a irse, estaba confundido y no quería quedarse; estuvo a punto de abrirla, cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo y unos labios en los suyos.

-No abras esa puerta.  
-Yo… yo…  
-No lo hagas. –volvió a besarle.- No te vayas.  
-Kaname… –estaba completamente sorprendido, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa extraña situación.  
-No escuchaste mal; te amo.  
-Pero somos hombres.  
-¿Y eso qué importa? –golpeó la pared.- Si soy yo quien te ama, no la sociedad.  
-Déjame pasar. –tomó el pomo de la puerta.  
-No lo haré. –lo tomó de las muñecas y lo miró fijamente.- Mírame a los ojos, di que no sientes nada por mí y tal vez piense en dejarte ir.  
-No siento nada por ti. –dijo sin mirarlo.  
-Mírame. –tomó el mentón de Zero, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.  
-Yo… no… no… yo…  
-No quiero peros si no eres capaz de hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué haces esto?  
-Zero, siempre he estado observándote, cada mirada celosa que lanzabas cuando estaba con Yuki, cada vez que apartabas la mirada… No niegues que tú también has estado observándome.  
-Kaname… yo…  
-No digas nada, no permitiré que digas nada. Sólo déjate llevar.

Sin previo aviso, el ojiagranate besó al peliplata; Zero, sorprendido por las palabras y acciones del castaño, se sorprendió aún más ante el contacto, pero, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, lo respondió. Segundos más tarde, el cuerpo del menor fue envuelto por los brazos del mayor, el cual lo recostó en su cama.  
Al separarse, Kaname sonrió con una gran satisfacción.

-Zero, sé que no has bebido hace días, dime, ¿tienes sed?  
-No.  
-Que no se te ocurra negármelo, es obvio. Ahora, bebe. –acercó su cuello a la boca del peliplata.  
-No quiero.  
-Zero…

El purasangre llevó un sus manos a su propio cuello y se provocó un pequeño corte, asegurándose que callera un poco de sangre en la cara del cazador; los ojos de éste tomaron un profundo color carmesí, su garganta ardía, así que accedió rápidamente.  
Él sabía que primero tenía que preparar la piel; pasó su lengua por el cuello de Kaname, haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera y soltara un leve gemido, acto seguido, enterró sus colmillos en el cuello del ojigranate y comenzó a beber esa sangre que, por alguna razón, lo volvía completamente loco. Era un sabor embriagador, pero sabía que debía detenerse o podría dañar al Vampiro, a pesar de ser un purasangre, ya que había bebido una inmensa cantidad de ese líquido rojo. Sacó sus colmillos de ese cuello y lamió las heridas gemelas para que se curaran.

-Gracias.  
-Estabas bastante sediento. –se recostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar sus plateados cabellos.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Bebí mucho?  
-Estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareado.  
-¿Por qué haces todo esto?  
-Ya te lo dije, porque te amo.  
-No empieces con eso.  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?  
-Nada, yo-

El peliplata fue interrumpido por los labios del castaño, al parecer esto se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre para Kaname. Ése beso pasó a ser de pasión, deseo y lujuria.  
Kaname comenzó a despojar a Zero de su chaqueta y de su camisa; trazó un camino con su lengua desde el cuello hasta llegar a uno de los ya endurecidos pezones del menor, comenzó a lamerlo delicadamente, mientras que con una de sus manos atendía al otro, haciendo que el peliplata soltara leves –pero oíbles- gemidos de placer.

-Ka… na… me –articuló con dificultad- Detente.  
-¿Por qué? Es obvio que te gusta. –sonrió mientras se relamía los labios.  
-Van… a… oírnos. –dijo con la respiración entrecortada.  
-De eso no te preocupes.

Kaname, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas absurdas de Zero, mordió uno de sus pezones haciendo que él gritara, luego desabrochó el cinturón del cazador y se deshizo del pantalón rápidamente; comenzó a acariciar el miembro del peliplata por sobre la ropa, haciendo que los gemidos de Zero fueran en aumento.

-Es… es… ¡ah! –gimió.- injusto.  
-¿A qué te refieres?

El castaño coló su mano debajo del bóxer del ojiamatista y comenzó a acariciarlo con un movimiento de sube y baja; los gemidos de Zero lograron que el purasangre se excitara de sobremanera.

-T-tú sigues c-con ropa.

Zero se puso completamente rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho ¡Es culpa de ese purasangre engreído por hacerlo sentir de esa manera! El susodicho sonrió ante la petición del peliplata.

-Eso no es un problema. Pero, ¿por qué no me ayudas?

El ojiamatista, aún en ropa interior, avergonzado, asintió. Se incorporó de tal manera que quedó sentado en frente del castaño, quien lo miraba expectante. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, cuando se deshizo de ella, se acercó y lo besó; el purasangre se sorprendió bastante, pero lo siguió con gusto.  
Luego de eso, con sus manos, temblorosas por el nerviosismo, se acercó y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, para luego sacárselo.  
A Kaname le enterneció el nerviosismo de Zero, a pesar de lo excitado que estaba, decidió que iría lento, por esta vez; sabía que era la primera vez de Zero de esta forma; intentaría no hacer nada que pudiese incomodar al peliplata.  
Cuando ambos se encontraban sólo en ropa interior, Kaname tomó a Zero y lo puso sobre sí, haciendo que sus miembros rozaran.  
Los dos vampiros estaban bastante excitados, comenzaron a jadear y pronto ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.  
Zero estaba avergonzado, nunca se imaginó llegar a estar así con un Vampiro, menos con un purasangre y en este momento se encontraba en esta situación, pero ya no había vuelta atrás; además, no es como si él quisiera detenerse en este punto.  
Kaname lamió uno de sus dedos, el peliplata sabía lo que eso significaba, lo único que hizo fue prepararse mentalmente.  
El castaño acercó su dedo a la estrecha entrada del peliplata y lo metió suavemente. Zero soltó un pequeño grito, que fue callado rápidamente por los labios del ojigranate en los suyos.  
Kaname empezó a simular penetraciones, acompañados de golpes en el interior del lugar especial de Zero, haciendo que éste comenzara a perder la locura. Luego metió el segundo dedo y prosiguió con el tercero para preparar lo mejor posible al peliplata.

-Zero, esto te va a doler un poco, pero te prometo que te va a gustar. –susurró sensualmente en el oído del peliplata.

El susodicho no dijo nada, sólo asintió, puede que no quiera aceptarlo, pero confiaba en el castaño.  
Kaname retiró sus dedos del interior de Zero y los reemplazó por su miembro, comenzó a entrar lentamente; el ojiamatista hizo una mueca de dolor. Para distraerlo de ése dolor, Kaname comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lamía el cuello del peliplata, los jadeos y gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación.  
Una vez que el mayor estuvo completamente dentro del menor, comenzó a moverse, convirtiendo todo el dolor en placer.

-K-Kaname, m-más rápido.  
-Como ordenes. –mordió su oreja.

El ojigranate dio a inicios más rápidos, dando embestidas certeras, justo en el punto más sensible en el cuerpo de Zero, en ese manojo de nervios que lograban volver loco al peliplata y lo inundaba una ola de placer, sentía que podría volverse loco en cualquier momento.

-¡Ah…! ¡Ah! ¡K-Kaname!  
-Zero, me estás apretando bastante. –dijo entre jadeos.

Kaname tomó el erecto pene de Zero con ambas manos y comenzó a masturbarlo con movimientos rápidos.

-¡Detente! –dijo con la voz entrecortada.- S-si sigues haciendo eso, harás que me c-corra.  
-Eso es lo que quiero. –Zero se sonrojó.  
-Maldito pervertido.

El pursangre sonrió e ignoró la petición del ojiamatista.

-¡Aaah! Ka…na…me.

El peliplata arqueó la espalda y botó todo su semen entre sus estómagos, Kaname no tardó mucho en correrse dentro del peliplata.  
El castaño salió del interior del peliplata y, sin parecer satisfecho, acercó su cara al miembro del delegado.

-¿Qué rayos haces? –se estremeció al sentir el frío aliento de Kaname.  
-No estoy satisfecho. –sonrió juguetonamente.  
-Eres un maldito insaciable.  
-Es tu culpa, Zero.  
-Eso no tiene- ¡ah! –gimió.

Kaname comenzó a lamer la punta del miembro de Zero, haciendo que este volviera a cobrar vida y logrando que Zero volviese a sentir que perdería la cordura. Metió todo el miembro en su boca, haciendo que el peliplata estuviese a punto de caer en la locura. Zero arqueó la espalda y se corrió dentro de la boca del castaño, el cual se encargó de tragarse toda la semilla de su peliplata.

-Delicioso. –sonrió traviesamente al peliplata.  
-Eres un pervertido. –desvió la mirada de los ojos del castaño. Empezó a sonrojarse al caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho con Kaname.  
-Es tu culpa, Zero. Eres demasiado sexy. –dijo juntando sus labios con los del peliplata.  
-Cállate. –bostezó.  
-Pareces bastante cansado.  
-Es de madrugada. ¿Qué esperabas? Es normal que tenga sueño, baka.  
-Que ni se te ocurra actual como si me odiaras después de lo que hicimos ni fingir demencia. –se puso un pantalón.- Iré por un vaso de agua, ni pienses en escapar porque te arrastraré aquí de nuevo.  
-Está bien. –suspiró.

Kaname fue a la cocina, estaba completamente satisfecho y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, feliz. Al fin había conseguido lo que quería. Aunque estaba consciente que el asunto no pasaría por alto dentro de la residencia de la Luna, pero no le dio mayor importancia, él sabría cómo controlar la situación y a sus subordinados.  
Al volver a su habitación, Zero se encontraba sólo con ropa interior dormido sobre su cama, ¿Acaso lo estaba provocando? Se mordió el labio en un intento por controlar sus propios impulsos, aunque le resultaba realmente difícil.  
Tapó al peliplata y se recostó a su lado, lo abrazó fuertemente, ciertamente no quería que se alejara de él.  
Pasó la noche pensando en muchas cosas, cosas que tendría que enfrentar y personas a las que defraudaría al no querer estar con otro purasangre, pero verdaderamente no le veía importancia a esas cosas, después de todo, él tenía el poder de cambiar las cosas.

[NOTA: Sigo sin creer que yo escribí esto XD]


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Entrometidos ~¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo!~**

**Z**ero comenzó a despertar por los rayos de luz en sus ojos. Intentó incorporarse, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura no se lo permitían. Lentamente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y rápidamente sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas. Se sintió condenado por lo que había ocurrido, estaba completamente seguro que no podría escapar de esto.

Intentó separarse de los brazos del castaño, pero él seguía medio dormido y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltarlo.

-Hmmm… ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó apegándose más a Zero.

-Son las 7:15. Debo irme, tengo clases.

-No vayas… -dijo somnoliento.

-No seas idiota. ¿Podrías soltarme?

-Si me das un beso.

-No haré eso.

-¿O quieres que repitamos lo de anoche? –dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Baka! ¿Cómo podría?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? –susurró en su oído.

-¡Cállate!

-Vamos, Zero…

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!

Zero estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y Kaname estaba divirtiéndose molestando al peliplata, sus acciones eran tan predecibles…

Rápidamente, obligó a Zero a voltearse, de forma que sus miradas quedaron conectadas, casi al mismo tiempo que el ojiamatista la apartaba.

-Esas no son formas de decir "Buenos días".

-Cierra la boca.

-No tienes remedio. –lo besó, logrando que se sonrojara.

-Déjame… -dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-Está bien, eres libre… por ahora.

El castaño soltó al ojiamatista, pues, en cierto modo, había conseguido lo que quería.

Zero saltó de la cama al suelo y comenzó a vestirse, bajo la mirada de Kaname, el cual estaba disfrutando la vista y necesitó mucho autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre Zero y hacerlo gemir y gritar su nombre…

-Tu sed ha incrementado notablemente, es peligroso que sigas bebiendo de Ichiru. Si tienes sed, puedes beber de mí. Es por tu bien y por el de tu hermano.

-Está bien. Etto… yo… tengo que irme.

-Zero.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

Zero balbuceó un poco y se sonrojó. Ante la presión de la mirada de Kaname, decidió que lo más sensato era saltar por la ventana para luego irse corriendo, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su parte trasera, vigilado por la divertida mirada del castaño.

-Así que lo lograste. –dijo entrando a la habitación del castaño.

-Así es, Takuma. –pasó su dedo índice por sus colmillos.

-Me alegro de verte de esa manera, Kaname. Pero, es urgente que revises esto.

-Está bien. –se puso serio.- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

-Supuse que reaccionarías de esa manera…

Zero había corrido lo más rápido que pudo, y, a pesar del dolor, llegó a su habitación, donde un preocupado Ichiru lo esperaba.

-¡Nii-chan! –lo abrazó.- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

-¡Ichi! Lo lamento. Es que… anoche oí un ruido y fui a ver qué pasaba, me senté un momento a descansar y me quedé dormido. Lo lamento muchísimo, de verdad no quería preocuparte.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés bien. –sonrió.- Nee, nii-chan~.

-Nani?

-Deberías darte una ducha y cambiarte el uniforme, hueles a Vampiro. –hizo una mueca.

-Lamento recordarte que soy un humano convertido.

-Pero aún eres un humano, ese no es tu olor. Puede que no tengo muchos talentos de cazador, pero no puedo confundir tu esencia, ne, ¿has estado con otros chupasangres?

-Claro que no. Iré a ducharme.

-Hai.

Zero se desvistió dentro del baño y me metió rápidamente a la ducha, dejando que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo.

Se sentía bastante mal por Ichiru, odiaba mentirle a su hermano, pero no podía dejar que él supiese la verdad. No aún, tal vez más adelante…

Salió de la ducha con una toalla en su cadera y se miró al espejo; se sonrojó al momento de verse, tenía marcas por todo su abdomen, marcas que la boca del castaño había provocado.

Se echó agua fría en el rostro, no iba a permitirse seguir pensando en eso, pensó en qué escusa podría darle a Ichiru, pero no se le ocurrió nada, por lo que se arriesgó a salir del baño y, para su buena suerte, Ichiru no se encontraba en la habitación.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pero notó que algo le faltaba, ¡su Bloody Rose no estaba! Maldijo en su mente, eso claramente significaba que tendría que volver a los dormitorios de la Luna, específicamente a la habitación del castaño. "Maldición" murmuró. No quería tener que volver a ese lugar, no tan apresuradamente.

Salió de la habitación y encontró a Ichiru sentado en un sofá, pensando.

-Ichi, perdí la Bloody Rose.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que la perdiste?

-Debió caerse mientras patrullaba, iré a buscarla.

-¿Estás seguro? No sueles ser descuidado en cosas como esa.

-Gomen…

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Me encantaría, pero las clases están por empezar, ve al salón, yo llegaré lo más rápido posible.

-Está bien, cuídate.

-Gracias.

Zero salió corriendo de los dormitorios del Sol y se dirigió a los de la Luna; se armó de valor y tocó la puerta del castaño, a pesar de que supuso que estaría durmiendo.

-¿Quién molesta a esta hora? –dijo en un tono molesto.

-Lo siento.

-¿Zero? –abrió la puerta y lo metió dentro de la habitación.- ¿A qué has venido? –lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del peliplata.- ¿Acaso quieres una segunda ronda?

-Sí, vine por eso. –rodeó los ojos, por lo menor era capaz de controlarse.- No seas idiota, dejé acá mi Bloody Rose, he venido a recuperarla.

-¿Oh? Yo pensé que venías por más. –dijo mordiendo la oreja de Zero.

-De-tente. –emitió un leve gemido, que fue claramente escuchado por Kaname.-

-Tienes que corregir esa actitud tan fría, ¿no lo crees? –dijo aún jugueteando con su oreja.

-Tengo que ir a clases. Hazme el favor y devuélveme mi arma.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-O-onegai, K-Kaname-s-senpai. –dijo con una voz dulce.

-Si lo pides de esa manera no puedo negarme. –se separó por un momento del peliplata y se acercó a su mesita de noche, ciertamente había notado cuando Zero se había ido sin su arma.- Ten. –se la lanzó.

-Gracias. –suspiró aliviado.- Adiós.

Zero estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando Kaname lo jaló del brazo, al tiempo que lo apegaba a su cuerpo.

-Nunca te había escuchado pedir algo por favor, menos de esa adorable manera, con esa adorable voz. –susurró en su oído.

-No la volverás a oír. Te lo aseguro.

-Hmmmm… ¿Estás seguro? –comenzó a lamer su cuello.

-Com…pleta…mente. –intentó controlar su respiración.

-No parecer tan seguro. –sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Como sea, ¿podrías hacerme el grandísimo favor de soltarme?

-No, tú eres mío.

-¿Desde cuándo soy tuyo, idiota?

-Desde que te hice el amor. –Zero se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Eso… no…

-Oh, vaya, Zero. Eres muy obstinado, no intentes ocultar tus emociones.

-No estoy tratando de ocultar nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cuando me acerco tu pulso se acelera? ¿Por qué cada vez que te beso te sonrojas? ¿Por qué me dejas continuar con esto? –comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Zero.

-K-Kaname, y-yo…

-Kaname-sama. –dijo interrumpiendo lo que Zero iba a decir y a lo que Kaname iba a concretar.

En ese momento Ruka había entrado a la habitación, sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Kaname soltó al peliplata.

-¿Qué sucede, Ruka? –estaba irritado e intentaba controlarse.

-Ichijou-sama me mandó a buscarlo. Dice que es urgente. –le lanzó una fugaz mirada al peliplata, el cual no se inmutó en mirarla, pero entendió que era momento de una retirada.

-Yo me voy… Gracias por haber cuidado de la Bloody Rose, Kan- eh… Kuran.

Zero, sin dejar que Kaname dijera una sola palabra, salió del lugar; bajo la mirada de los vampiros que ahí se encontraban, salió del edificio.

Al llegar a su salón, recibió la mirada de todos, pues la clase ya había comenzado.

-Kiryuu-kun, háganos el favor de tomar asiento.

-Hai, sensei.

A pesar de que intentó concentrarse, el ojiamatista estuvo ausente toda la clase pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de decirle a Kaname, por una parte agradeció que esa Vampiro haya interrumpido…

Por otro lado, el susodicho, estaba dando vueltas algo nervioso por su despacho, mientras Takuma pensaba la manera de calmarlo, pero simplemente no sabía que hacer.

-Kaname, cálmate, por favor.

-No puedo. Esa mujer sigue viva, ¿qué tal si ella…? –se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir; sé que quieres proteger a Kiryuu-kun, pero…

-Exacto. –le interrumpió.- Creo que la mejor forma de evitar que algo pase… sería matándola.

-Estás hablando de matar a un purasangre.

-Ella debe estar planeando matarme de todas maneras, aún recuerdo la manera en la que me vio cuando la conocí por primera vez.

-Estás tocando un tema bastante delicado, ¿hablas en serio?

-Completamente.

-Sería peligroso si alguien te escuchara hablando de esa manera.

-No me importa.

-Si le pasa algo a esa mujer, ¿a quién crees que culparían? Está más que claro que a Kiryuu-kun.

-Pero… creo que es algo que es necesario para conservar la paz.

-No podré sacarte ese tema de la cabeza, ¿verdad? –suspiró, no era necesario que Kaname se lo confirmara, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.- Hay otro asunto del que tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre Cross-chan…

Las clases diurnas ya habían dado término, pero antes de salir del salón, los gemelos fueron informados que el director los había citado en su despacho, ambos se dirigieron hasta allá.

-Buenas tardes~ Chicos, ya casi no pasan a ver a su padre~

-Director, ¿para qué nos mandó a llamar?

-Siempre eres tan frío, Zero. –se puso serio.- Pero esta vez, iré directo al grano.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Ichiru.

-Órdenes del consejo, tienen una misión. Hay unos niveles E no muy lejos de aquí, están causando muchos problemas.

-Al fin algo de acción. –comentó Zero.

-Yagari los está esperando afuera. Esfuércense.

-Gracias, adiós. –sonrió Ichiru.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la Academia, donde se encontraba Toga Yagari.

-¡Yagari-sensei! –se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Ichiru, ¿cómo has estado? –recibió su abrazo.

-¡Bien!, ¿y usted? –sonrió.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. –se separaron.

-H-Hola, Yagari-sensei…

-Zero… el hecho de no seas "completamente" un humano, no significa que deje de estimarte. Ahora, ven aquí. –extendió sus brazos y abrazó cálidamente a Zero, después de todo, Yagari había estado con los gemelos por muchos años.

-Gracias, sensei.

-¡Bien! –dijo una vez se había separado de Zero.- Es hora de un poco de acción, ¿no creen?

-¡Hai! –respondieron al unísono.

Después de un largo camino en automóvil, los gemelos llegaron a un gran edificio en ruinas. Ambos se bajaron, bajo las indicaciones de Yagari, entraron cautelosamente y encontraron a un nivel E con una chica en sus brazos, éste miró a los gemelos.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienen a jugar?

-Cierra la boca, chupasangre.

-¿Te duele pensar que dentro de poco te verás como yo?

Zero le disparó con la Bloody Rose directamente en la frente, haciendo que el nivel E emitiera un fuerte grito antes de volverse cenizas.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Maldito cazador!

De un momento a otro, los gemelos se vieron rodeados de nivel E. Aunque intentaban acabar con todos, pero eran demasiados, y pronto se encontraron sin escapatoria.

-¡Ichiru! ¡Cuidado!

Un Vampiro nivel E se acercó rápidamente a Ichiru y antes de que Zero reaccionara, una katana lo partió por la mitad y lo volvió cenizas.

-Fuiste muy rudo, Takuma.

-Estaba peligrosamente cerca de Kiryuu-kun, Senri. –se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias. –dijo Ichiru.

-¡Ey, ustedes! –dijo mientras disparaba a los nivel E.- Deberían prestar más atención a los que está pasando a su alrededor.

-Gomen, nii-chan.

-Hai, hai. –dijo Takuma, Senri solo guardó silencio.

Después de que los cuatro pudieron acabar finalmente con todos los nivel E, fueron a la entrada de aquel destrozado edificio.

-Buen trabajo, Ichiru, Zero, y ustedes también.

-¡Arigato! –dijo con entusiasmo Ichiru.

Luego volvieron a la academia, Toga les dijo a los gemelos que tenía que darle un reporte al director, así que se despidió de ambos y luego se fue, dejando a los chicos en la entrada.

Notaron que en ese lugar estaban Aidou y Akatsuki.

-Llegaron temprano. –comentó Kain.

-Los gemelos Kiryuu fueron de gran ayuda. –comentó Takuma.

-Zero-kun, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

-¿Qué asuntos tienes con nii-chan, Aidou?

-No tiene que ver contigo, chibi.

-¡No me llames chibi, estúpido chupasangre!

-Tranquilo, Ichi. –puso su mano en la cabeza de su hermano.

-Zero-kun… -insistió.

-Está bien. –suspiró.

Aidou caminó hasta un lugar bien apartado de donde se encontraban los demás, mientras Zero lo seguía preguntándose por qué querría hablar con él. Cuando el rubio se detuvo, el peliplata se apoyó en un árbol y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Y bien? –dijo después de un pequeño silencio.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¡Aléjate de Kaname-sama! –exigió autoritariamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Por favor! Todos sentimos el olor de su sangre.

Zero evitó sonrojarse, no dejaría que el ojiazul lo viera de esa manera, además, ¿qué tenía que ver Hanabusa en sus asuntos con Kaname?

-No tomes decisiones por tu cuenta, Aidou. No tienes derecho a entrometerte, no tiene que ver contigo. –dijo fríamente.

-¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo! –se sonrojó.- Tú deberías dejar de entrometerte en su camino.

-No hables como si supieras todo lo que está pasando. Después de todo, fue él quien me buscó.

-¡Maldito! ¡Sé exactamente lo que está pasando! Kaname-sama debería paras más tiempo con su prometida en vez de perderlo con un nivel E como tú, sólo entorpeces su camino.

Zero se quedó en silencio mientras esa palabra rondaba por su mente… ¿p-prometida?

-Aunque debo admitirlo. –tomó el mentón de Zero con una de sus manos.- Debe ser muy divertido jugar contigo.

-Debes estar bromeando. ¡No me jodas! –se puso completamente serio y de un solo puño dejó al rubio en el suelo.

Fue directamente a la habitación del castaño, sin avisarle a nadie, no era que no confiara en él… pero… no podía simplemente dejar las palabras del ojiazul en el aire, además, lo había dicho con tanta seguridad…

Llegó a la habitación de Kaname y tocó la puerta, serio y confundido…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Malos entendidos. ~¡Sé sincero!~**

En una espeluznante casa a fueras, y muy lejos, de la ciudad se encuentran dos vampiros de sangre pura.

Uno de ellos, Shizuka Hiou, para ser más precisos, ella está sentada en un gran sofá, mirando fijamente al otro Vampiro, con una apariencia bastante débil. El otro Vampiro, Kaname Kuran, se encuentra de pie, con una mirada firme fría dirigida a aquella Vampiro.

-Me sorprende que me hayas encontrado, Kaname.

-Me enteré que los cazadores habían venido por ti, Shizuka y quise verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te agrada mi aspecto?

-Los cazadores hicieron casi bien su trabajo, ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te ves bastante débil… Cuesta decir que en verdad eres una purasangre. Aunque eso hará todo más fácil para mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a matarme?

-Es probable que yo esté tratando lo mismo que tú.

-Eres muy cruel, Kaname. Sabes que no estoy completamente recuperada. –se puso de pie.

-Si dos purasangre llegan a combatir en iguales condiciones, devendría una batalla interminable. Por eso, esta es la mejor opción.

Kaname, con un fugaz movimiento y, aprovechando la debilidad de la purasangre, atravesó, con una de sus manos, el corazón de Shizuka Hiou.

-No te ves sorprendida.

-No lo estoy. Después de todo, yo planeaba quitarte la vida también, pero planeaba usar otro método.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? Tengo tu corazón en mi mano, ¿qué pasaría si lo arranco? Ahora que el arma de esos cazadores ha disminuido tu poder regenerativo, aún siendo un purasangre…, es probable que tu cuerpo no lo resista. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-¿Quién habría dicho que terminarías haciendo algo así?

-Al igual que tú, todo lo hago por sólo una persona. Pero no te preocupes, tu vida no se extinguirá en vano, Shizuka.

Dicho esto, acercó sus colmillos al cuello y bebió la sangre de su víctima a la cual la vida se le extinguía poco a poco.

-Tu vida estará plagada de tinieblas, Kaname.

-Lo sé.

Tomó un pequeño frasco que cargaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lo llenó con la sangre de Shizuka, era lo suficiente para salvar a Zero del nivel E.

Dejó el cuerpo recostado sobre el sillón y salió del lugar, al momento de voltearse antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo ver como aquel se convertía en polvo.

Llegó a su habitación, se dio un baño para relajarse un poco y se cambió de ropa. Dejó el frasco en un estante, escondido. No se lo daría a Zero aún, quería que éste le necesitara. Sonrió ante esa idea.

Se recostó en su cama y ahí permaneció un buen rato, pensando. Esa noche no había clases, así el director lo había ordenado.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al sentir que alguien tocaba su puerta.

-¿Quién es? –dijo burlonamente, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero oír su voz era algo que quería.

-No preguntes. –respondió detrás de la puerta.

Rodeó los ojos, mientras murmuraba. Abrió la puerta con algo así como una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el rostro serio de su amante. Con un tono preocupado, dijo:

-Hey, Zero, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Es cierto que estás comprometido? –un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¡No respondas mis preguntas con otras! Dime, ¿es cierto?

-¿Por qué no pasas y hablamos calmadamente?

-¡Respóndeme!

-Es cierto. Pero…

-Bien. –le interrumpió.- Espero te hayas divertido jugando conmigo pero no quiero ser una más de tus piezas en tu estúpido juego.

-Zero… Déjame explicarte todo...

-No quiero oírte.

Había sido suficiente para él escuchar eso, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

Salió de la residencia corriendo, dejando a Kaname impactado, éste estaba dispuesto a matar a quién le había dicho aquello al peliplata. Volvió a recostarse en su cama, pensando, debía idear una manera de arreglar la situación, sabía que no serviría de nada ir ahora y hablar con él, pues estaba bastante alterado.

Zero llegó a su habitación y se dio un largo baño, hundido en sus pensamientos, no salió hasta que se dio cuenta que el agua ya estaba fría.

Se puso un pantalón y, con el cabello aún mojado, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en su cama.

Cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué los vampiros son tan crueles? Después de todo, no era la primera vez que sufría por culpa de un purasangre. Se sintió como un idiota, ¿cómo era capaz de comparar lo que había sufrido por culpa de Hiou Shizuka con lo que acababa de pasar? Simplemente tendría que olvidar lo ocurrido con Kaname.

"Olvidar… si tan solo fuese tan sencillo."

-Nii-chan, ¿estás aquí? –interrumpió los pensamientos de Zero mientras entraba.

-Hola, Ichi.

-Hey, estuve buscándote. Desapareciste después de que estuviste hablando con Aidou. Me preocupaste. –se agachó frente a él.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al ver que su hermano no le dedicaba la mirada.

-Nada. - sonrió, aunque aquella sonrisa no se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

No quería que Ichiru le viera de esa manera, quería sonreírle naturalmente como solía hacerlo siempre, pero le dolía… No quería admitirlo, pero… de verdad le dolía.

-¿Por qué me mientes, nii-chan? ¿No confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, Ichiru.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa?

Zero dudó, pero no había algo que odiara más que ocultarle algo a Ichiru…

-Acepté el trabajo como guardián por una sola razón… para encontrar la forma más efectiva de matar a esas bestias que toman forma humana… Desde ese primer día, he tenido sólo un deseo. Y mírame ahora... –miró a su gemelo a los ojos.- …sufriendo por unos de ellos… -clavó la mirada al suelo.- …soy patético. –tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tenías razón...

-No comprendo.

-Eso es… el yo que ama a Kuran Kaname.

-¿Estás… hablando en serio?

-No sé cuándo sucedió, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba… -tragó saliva.- enamorado, Ich. Lamento haber traicionado mi naturaleza.

-Nii-chan, está bien. –lo abrazó.- Si… ustedes se aman, yo… tendré que aceptarlo. Si tú eres feliz, yo también. Aunque me va a costar acostumbrarme a verlos juntos. –sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso, después de todo él está comprometido. Simplemente fue un juego. –sonrió tristemente.

-Nii-chan…

Ichiru simplemente siguió abrazándole, le dolía verlo así y le molestaba que fuera por el presidente de la clase nocturna, sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Pero… él quería a Zero para sí mismo, no quería compartirlo…

-Yo estoy aquí, nii-chan. Puedes contar siempre conmigo.

-Gracias. –cerró los ojos.

-Ne, si sigues así, vas a resfriarte.

Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello de su hermano, mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer que Zero volviera a odiar al purasangre. No iba a perder a su hermano, menor por ese engreído y manipulador vampiro…

-Lo siento. –susurró interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Ichiru.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, nii-chan?

-No deberías verme de esta forma. Soy yo quien debería cuidar de ti.

-Ya has cuidado bastante de mí. –tomó sus manos.- Hoy me toca, ¿vale?

-Está bien. –sonrió.

-Tu cabello ya está seco. –sonrió.- Iré a ducharme, ponte el pijama.

-Claro.

Ichiru entró al baño y se miró al espejo, se sentía algo confundido, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que Zero se haya interesado en Kaname?

Tomó una ducha corta y luego, aún en el baño, se puso el pijama. Al salir se quedó de pie mirando a su hermano, el cual ya se encontraba acostado. Éste, al verlo, se hizo a un lado y preguntó:

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-¡Hai!

Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, el sentir el latido de su corazón hacía que se sintiera seguro.

-Arigato, nii-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por estar siempre preocupándote por mí.

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, Ichi? No tienes que agradecérmelo. –revolvió los plateados cabellos de su gemelo.- Yo debería ser quien te diera las gracias, ¿no crees?

Comenzaba a sentirse mejor, Ichiru siempre conseguía subirle el ánimo sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara.

Por su parte, Ichiru se sentía un poco culpable, pero no era capaz de dar marcha atrás… no quería permitir que Zero se apartara de su lado.

-Te quiero, Zero.

-Yo también te quiero, Ichiru.

Ambos se durmieron rápidamente, había sido un día realmente agotador para ambos. Agotador y lleno de emociones.

Mientras tanto, Kaname había reunido a los vampiros de la clase nocturna. Todos notaron que estaba molesto, aunque nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaname-sama? –inquirió Ruka.

-Quiero saber quién y por qué le dijo a Zero que estoy comprometido y quiero saberlo ahora.

Todos los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos, ¿por qué le había llamado de forma tan familiar? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de… él? ¿qué había detrás de la hostilidad que siempre habían mantenido entre ellos?

-Yo… yo lo hice, K-Kaname-sama

Se puso de pie, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes, el presidente se acercó a él, con una mirada asesina, llena de rabia, odio y rencor.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Aidou?

-A-Alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar… Me refiero a que… es simplemente un nivel D que…

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –lo interrumpió.

-Pero… Kaname-sama…

-Dije que no es asunto tuyo.

El poder abrumador que Kaname tenía, agregado el que había obtenido a través de la sangre de Shizuka, se expandió de manera que las ventanas explotaron en mil pedazos. Después de un corto lapso de tiempo, ya calmado, volvió a hablar.

-Quiero que esto quede claro para todos, así que lo diré lentamente: He elegido a Kiryuu Zero para que permanezca a mi lado. Y si alguno de ustedes, sin importar quién sea, hace algo en su contra tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias que aquello implica, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Kaname-sama. –pronunciaron al unísono.

-¿Qué pasará con su compromiso?

-De eso me encargaré yo. Espero que todos cumplan con su palabra. Pueden retirarse.

Los asistentes de la clase nocturna se retiraron del salón y volvieron a sus dormitorios, exceptuando a lo más cercanos a Kaname, que seguían perplejos ante la declaración que acababa éste de hacer.

-Kaname-sama, ¿está hablando en serio?

-Completamente, Ruka. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Pero… es un cazador… ¡Es un simple Nivel D! –dijo alterado.

-Hanabusa… -le reprochó suavemente Kain.

-¡Es que simplemente no puedo aceptar algo como esto!

-No eres tú quien tiene que aceptarlo.

-Kaname-sama, debe estar tomándonos el pelo, ¿no es así?

-Cierra la boca, Aidou. Si es la decisión que nuestro líder ha tomado, no nos queda otra opción más que aceptarlo. –dijo al tiempo que mordía un Pocky.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, Shiki. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

-¡Kaname-sama!

-Déjalo, Hanabusa.

-Pero… Kain… tú no entiendes.

-Entiendo lo que sientes, Hanabusa. Pero no lograrás que el presidente cambie de opinión, sabes que es muy obstinado una vez que decide hacer algo.

-Me cuesta creer que Aidou esté tan preocupado por algo que no sea él mismo.

-¡Cállate, Rima! Estamos hablando del posible término del clan Kuran.

-¡Aidou! No digas ese tipo de cosas.

-Takuma-sama, ¿por qué no hizo nada para detener a Kaname-sama?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo? –preguntó confundido.

-Limítate a obedecer a tu líder. –reprochó Ruka.

-¡Todos ustedes han perdido la cabeza!

Harto de que nadie lo apoyara al decir que todo eso era una locura, Hanabusa salió del salón, de la residencia y se sentó en las ramas de un árbol y ahí comenzó a pensar… Tenía que encontrar algo para detener esto…

Aún en el salón se encontraban los vampiros a los cuales Hanabusa había abandonado hace un momento atrás.

-Ruka… ¿cómo… te sientes?

-¿A qué te refieres, Akatsuki?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no es necesario que lo diga.

-Yo… estoy bien. Si es lo que él ha decidido. A mí… sólo me queda aceptarlo. Aunque… si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes…

-Souen…

-No necesito ni estoy pidiendo palabras de consuelo, Touya. Estoy bien.

-Claro, lo siento.

-Con permiso.

Ruka se levantó y fue a su habitación… Quería pensar en la felicidad de Kuran Kaname por sobre la suya, pero ella… siempre le había querido, no, era algo más fuerte que eso… Aunque no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

Mientras ella se encontraba pensando en él, éste sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima, por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse porque algo así volviese a ocurrir… o eso era lo que él creía.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en cómo iba a arreglar y explicarle las cosas con el ojiamatista. Bueno… eso y las posibles muertes de Hanabusa…aunque no haría nada en su contra, eso sólo le traería problemas con el clan Aidou.

Había decidido enfrentar directamente a Zero y decirle la verdad, pero tal vez sería más difícil de lo que esperaba…

_Bueno, err... hola, soy Len, la que escribe este intento de fanfic ;u; _

_Primero que cualquier cosa quiero pedir perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero ahora vengo con todas las ganas y la imaginación para seguir escribiendo. Espero que toda la gente linda que sigue mi fic siga leyéndolo ;A;_

_Eso, gracias por leer, por ustedes escribo c': Cualquier cosa, estoy abierta a sugerencias c: (eso no quiere decir que las tome todas :3)_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Problemas. ~¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?!~**

Una semana había pasado desde el malentendido entre Kaname y Zero, y todo seguía igual entre ellos. No es como si el castaño no haya querido hablar y aclararle todo al ojoamatista… Pero es que simplemente el peliplata había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitarlo, aquello irritaba de sobremanera al purasangre, ¿por qué Zero tenía que comportarse de manera tan infantil y estúpida? Sumándole a eso el hecho de que no había momento en el que Ichiru se separara de su gemelo. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, llegaba Ichiru y se lo llevaba o lo distraía, impidiéndole decir siquiera "hola".

Ya estaba agotado de seguir y seguir y seguir a Zero sin conseguir algo, realmente se estaba controlando para no sacar a Ichiru del medio.

El sol resplandecía cuando los gemelos despertaron, Zero antes que Ichiru. El primero se levantó, se duchó rápidamente y, aún con una toalla en la cintura y con el cabello mojado, le indicó al menor que se levantase y fuese a ducharse, mientras así lo hacía éste, se vistió.

Ichiru salió del baño ya vestido.

-Nii-chan, tienes que ponerte bien la camisa y la corbata, ¿sabes? -se acercó y le abrochó los botones que le faltaban mientras le apretaba la corbata.

-Ichiru, sabes perfectamente que no me agrada usar el uniforme de este modo. –aflojó su corbata y desabotonó un poco su camisa.

-No debes aprovecharte de que el director no te dirá nada por andar así.

Ichiru suspiró y volvió a cerrar los botones de la camisa de su hermano y, mientras le acomodaba nuevamente la corbata, abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Kyaaa~! Qué escena tan conmovedora y hermosa para ver ~

-Yuki , ¿no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? –dijo Zero mientras desacomodaba su corbata y camisa.

-¡Nii-chan!

-Déjalo estar, Ichiru. Ya sabes cómo es. –sonrió.- El director me mandó a llamarlos, el desayunos está listo.

-¿Desayunar… juntos…? –arqueó una ceja.

-No seas tan frío, Zero. –continuó sin perder su sonrisa.- Ven, muévete.

-Está bien, está bien.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la cocina que se encontraba en el edificio. Al comenzar a acercarse, el peliplata mayor hizo una mueca al sentir cierta presencia, con la cual no quería toparse.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, nii-chan?

-No, no te preocupes, Ichi. –sonrió.

Entraron y las sospechas de Zero fueron confirmadas y la sorpresa de Ichiru fue inmensa al ver a aquel ojigranate, el cual ninguno quería siquiera ver, sentado en el comedor de diaro hablando –tal vez discutiendo- con el director Cross.

-¡Ah, chicos! –dijo este último al verlos- ¡Ohayö~!

-¿Qué hace ese vampiro aquí?

-¡Zero! –le reprochó Yuki.

-Ha venido a hablar conmigo de un asunto muy importante y le he invitado a tomar desayuno con nosotros, ¿tiene algo de malo eso, Zero?

-Si él está aquí, yo me voy.

-Hey, Kiryuu-kun…

La forma y la actitud que tuvo al referirse a él le molestaron horriblemente, ¿Kiryuu-kun? ¿Desde cuándo era tan frío con él?

-Con permiso.

Zero salió del lugar, sintiéndose estúpido, ¿por qué tenía que importarle tanto lo que ocurriera con Kaname? Ichiru le siguió, aquello molestó bastante a Kaname, ¿por qué no podía separarse ni un solo segundo de él?

Tuvo que controlarse para no salir detrás de él.

-Me disculpo por la actitud de Zero, Kaname-senpai.

-No importa, Yuki. Ya me he acostumbrado a su constante hostilidad, no es como si me afectaran sus infantilidades.

-Claro. –sonrió.

-Hm… y entonces, ¿por qué has venido a insistir con que…?

-Director. –le interrumpió.- Eso es un tema aparte, además de privado.

-Claro, claro.

Yuki los miró completamente confundida, no entendía de lo que estaban hablando… Kaname dijo que no le afectaba… pero ella no notó algo… incómodo.

Seguido por Ichiru, Zero fue directamente al establo y comenzó a acariciar a Lily, luego se sentó en la paja, pensando. Ichiru no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Ichi? –preguntó amablemente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Ichiru dudó, no sabía cómo preguntarle ni tampoco cómo reaccionaría, pero tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente en aquel momento. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y comenzó a hablar, la voz le temblaba un poco.

-Pregunto por… lo que pasó hace una semana… Quiero decir…

-No lo menciones, Ichiru. –lo miró a los ojos.- Si me fui de ese lugar es simplemente porque me apesta su olor y presencia. Lo que pasó hace una semana… lo que dije ese día no significa nada.

-Nii-chan…

-Por favor, olvídalo. Yo… me di cuenta de cuánto lo odio y detesto.

-Está bien, nii-chan.

Por una parte Ichiru se sentía satisfecho, Zero había vuelto a odiar a Kuran Kaname, ¿no? Pero… ¿por qué, entonces, los ojos de Zero parecían tristes?

-Deberíamos ir a clases, Ichi. –se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Tienes razón. –le imitó.- Vamos.

Al salir del establo, Zero recordó lo que había ocurrido en el establo y una sonrisa quiso salir de sus labios, cosa que no permitió y pateó un árbol mientras caminaba -Ichiru le miró extrañado pero no dijo nada- no iba a permitirse seguir pensando en el castaño.

Los pensamientos de Zero, para bien o para mal, fueron interrumpidos al notar que había alguien siguiéndolos.

-Sal de ahí, vampiro. Puedo sentir tu asqueroso olor.

-Eres cruel, Kiryuu-kun.

-¿Qué quieres, Aidou?

-¿Quién te crees tú que eres para evitar de manera tan descortés a Kaname-sama?

-¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que no me le acercara? –arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, pero…

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir, ve a quejarte con otra persona, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo. Tengo clases, adiós.

-¡Kiryuu-kun!

-Déjalo en paz, Aidou.

-Tú no te metas, chibi.

-¡Cierra la boca, sanguijuela!

-No te entrometas.

-Aidou, detente.

Las miradas fueron a parar directamente a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras.

-K-Kaname-sama.

-¿Por qué causas problemas nuevamente?

-Yo… verá…

-Ichi, vámonos. –dijo ignorando por completo la conversación entre los vampiros.

-Hai.

-Zero… -recibió una mirada de odio.

-No me hables, Kuran.

-Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes.

Zero no le miró, sólo sintió una mano sobre la suya, la de Ichiru, quien se encargaba de sacarlo de aquel lugar, cosa que Zero agradeció profundamente. Llegaron al salón sin hablarse, Zero sólo pronunció un débil "gracias".

Ichiru estuvo ausente toda la clase… ¡Zero le había mentido! ¡Le había dicho que no importaba, que estaba bien, que lo olvidara, cuando la verdad era otra!... ¡Se suponía que Zero confiba en Ichiru! Pero… tenía que haber otra razón. Tal vez Zero se e esté presionando y odiando a sí mismo por tener esa clase de sentimientos por aquel vampiro… tal vez debería ser más comprensivo con su hermano…

-Nii-chan…

-¿Qué ocurre, Ichi? Deberías prestar atención.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú… ¿de verdad lo odias…?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Dices que no importa, pero…

-¡Chicos! –les susurró Yuki.- Hagan silencio.

-¡Cross! ¿tiene algo que aportar a la clase?

-Este… no.

-Entonces le pido, por favor, que guarde silencio.

-Sí… lo siento.

Los gemelos rieron, ganándose una mirada de rabia por parte de Yuki, aunque después los miró amistosamente.

El resto de la clase pasó normalmente, -por así decirlo- pero lo cierto es que Ichiru necesitaba aclarar su mente y saber qué pasaba por la de su hermano.

Al tocar el timbre de salida Ichiru, aún metido en sus pensamientos, salió del salón acompañado por Yuki, sin notar el hecho de que Zero se dirigía en la dirección contraria.

Cuando el momento del cambio de hora, las chicas de la clase diurna estaban completamente descontroladas, era una situación difícil de manejar, más aún sin Zero por los alrededores.

-¿Dónde se ha metido el inútil de Zero?

-¡No lo llames inútil, además, no es como si tú ayudaras mucho!

-¡Cierra la boca y anda a buscar a tu hermano!

-¡No me digas qué hacer!

-¡Vaya! Ustedes dos siempre están peleando.

-¡Zero! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

-Tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas, nii-chan?

-Nada importante—

-Si no fuera importante habrías llegado puntual, ¿no crees?

-Es Zero de quién estamos hablando, Ichiru.

-Podrías dejar de calumniarme, ¿no? –suspiró.- Como sea. – aclaró su garganta.- Ustedes, detrás de la línea.

Lanzó su mirada más fría y llena de odio que decía claramente "aléjense", seguido de éste, las chicas de la clase diurna, más asustadas que calmadas, retrocedieron. El miedo que el ojiamatista les causaba era realmente grande. El alivio era notorio en las caras de Ichiru y Yuki.

-Kiryuu-kun, deberías ser más amable. –dijo con su habitual alegría.

-Cierra la boca, Ichijou.

-Ichi, no les prestes atención, ¿sí?

-Pero… nii-chan…

-Está bien. –puso su mano en la cabeza de su gemelos. –No te enfades por ese tipo de cosas. –sonrió.

Aquella escena tuvo como consecuencia la irritación de Kaname tras verla, lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era sacar a Ichiru del medio y hacer que Zero abandonara por completo su maldito orgullo y aceptara de una buena vez sus sentimientos.

-Kaname, por favor, cálmate. Es… peligroso.

-Ya lo sé. –suspiró.- Será mejor que nos vayamos rápido.

-Está bien.

Una vez los chicos de la clase nocturna se habías retirado y las fans de la clase diurna habían vuelto a sus dormitorios, los delegados fueron a patrullar como cada noche con la diferencia de que esta vez estaban los tres juntos.

-¡Ah~! ¡Qué noche tan tranquila! Casi parece que no es necesario que estemos aquí, -dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿no creen?

-¿De verdad piensas de esa manera, Yuki? –la miró seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Zero?

-Ellos son simples bestias que toman forma humana y se alimentan de sangre. El problema es que tú no has notado lo despiadados que pueden llegar a ser.

-¡Hey, espera! El hecho de una vampiro purasangre haya matado a tus padres y te haya convertido no significa que todos sean iguales.

-¿¡Por qué dices esas cosas, idiota!?

Zero estaba alterado y esa actitud molestó de sobremanera a Yuki, pero su enfado se esfumó en forma instantánea al ver el rostro de Ichiru y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y del peso que sus palabras tenían frente al gemelo menor.

-Ichiru… yo…

-Déjalo así. –pronunció con un nudo en su garganta.

Rápidamente las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar desde los ojos hasta las mejillas de Ichiru, le dolía recordar eso, el dolor de aquella noche… era algo que no quería volver a experimentar nunca.

-L-Lo siento, de verdad… yo-

-Tranquilo, Ichi. –lo abrazó fuertemente.- A mamá y a papá no les gustaría verte de esta manera, su máximo deseo era que ambos fuéramos felices.

-Lo sé, nii-chan… Pero, duele… duele mucho.

Zero acarició los plateados cabellos de su hermano mientras le susurraba dulces palabras al oído, a cada momento su camisa de empapaba con las calidad lágrimas de su gemelo.

Lanzó una mirada a Yuki, pidiéndole con la misma que se retirara, así lo hizo ella.

Pasó un rato sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra alguna, aquel momento fue interrumpido por una presencia que no habían notado hasta el momento.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué escena tan conmovedora. Así que el asqueroso nivel D tiene sentimientos. ¡Qué inesperado!

-¿Otra vez tú, Aidou? –dijo sin abrazar a su hermano.

-Ten más respeto con tu superior, Kiryuu.

-¿Quieres que te llame Aidou-senpai? Ni en tus sueños, inmunda sanguijuela.

-La idea no es tan mala, ¿no crees?

-Kiryuu-kun. –dijo Ruka sin darle espacio para responderle a Hanabusa.- ¿Cómo es posible que un estúpido nivel D como tú se capaz de hablarle de esa manera a Kaname-sama?

-Eso no tiene que ver contigo, vampiro.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No deberías ser tan insolente. –comentó Hanabusa.- Tal vez debería enseñarte a ser más obediente. ¿No te parece?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Quieres que te demuestre? ¿Eh, Zero-kun?

-¡No te atrevas a llamarte con tanta familiaridad!

Zero se acercó rápidamente al vampiro al tiempo que sacaba la Bloody Rose; pero fue detenido, casi con la misma rapidez, por Aidou y su poder de congelamiento; cubriendo todo su cuerpo -a excepción de su cabeza- con una gruesa capa de hielo.

-Maldición.

-¡Nii-chan!

Ichiru sacó su katana pero fue interrumpido por los ataques eléctricos de Rima, quien no quería que hubiese sangre derramada.

-Aidou, cálmate. Estás yendo demasiado lejos con esto. Sólo íbamos a hablar con él.

-No te entrometas, Rima.

-¡Deja a Zero en tranquilo!

Ichiru volvió a intentar acercarse con su afilada arma hasta el rubio, obteniendo el mismo resultado, aunque, esta vez, fue detenido por el hielo del mismo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, chibi. No metas aquí tus narices.

-¡Ichiru! No dejes que te lastimen, yo estoy bien. –sonrió.- Tranquilízate.

-¿¡Por qué tú…!?

Hanabusa estaba consumido por la rabia, su mente se tornó confusa, ¿¡cómo era posible que Kaname-sama haya escogido a ese cazador!? Sus manos se apretaron, comenzó a golpear con su mano cerrada el rostro del Zero, haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de los ojos de Ichiru.

-¿Tanto…? ¿Tanto te duele que Kaname haya elegido jugar conmigo y no contigo?

-¡Haré que cierres esa maldita boca tuya!

-¡Nii-chan!

-¡Aidou, detente! ¡Estás desobedeciendo una orden directa de Kaname-sama!

-¡Cierra la boca, Ruka! ¡No hables como si no lo mereciera!

-Hanabusa, basta.

Akatsuki -quien acababa de llegar- logró derretir el hielo que apresaba a los gemelos, haciendo que el mayor de éstos cayera repentinamente al suelo; el menor fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su gemelo, al momento de llegar hasta él lo abrazó fuertemente. Éste se encontraba bastante débil, además del hecho que llevaba varios días sin beber ni una gota de sangre, los repetidos golpes habían logrado hacerlo sangrar.

-Nii-chan…

-Descuida, Ichiru. Estoy bien. –sonrió, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Aidou volvió a enfurecerse, ¿por qué diablos seguía sonriéndole a Ichiru de esa manera? ¡Zero debería sentirse miserable en ese momento! ¡No debería sonreír!

Lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió a todos los presentes; volvió a dejar a Ichiru clavado al piso y, con más rabia de la que había sentido anteriormente, tomó al peliplata del cuello -tomándole por sorpresa y sin darle tiempo para responder- y lo arrojó fuertemente contra un árbol, logrando que éste cayera inconsciente al piso debido a que su cabeza había golpeado duramente contra el tronco.

-¡¿Qué rayos has hecho, estúpido?! ¡Acabas de hacer exactamente lo que Kaname-sama te dijo que no hiciéramos!

-¿De verdad crees que me importa? –rió.- Lo merecía.

-Aidou.

Todos miraron a quien acababa de pronunciar aquella única palabra. Se acercó al rubio y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, haciendo notar su disgusto y enfado. Deshizo el hielo e Ichiru volvió a correr hacia su hermano y lo abrazó.

-K-Kaname-sama… -llevó su mano al lugar en el que había recibido el golpe.

-¿Por qué te has atrevido a desobedecerme?

-Yo—

-Ustedes son igualmente responsables. –miró al resto de los vampiros.- Creí haberlo dejado claro, en caso de que no sea así, volveré a repetirlo; aún si Zero llega a odiarme o hace algo en mi contra, ustedes no están autorizados para siquiera ponerle un dedo encima. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Kaname-sama.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Aidou. Hablaremos más tarde.

Se acercó a Zero y lo tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos.

-Ichiru, ve a tu habitación. Yo cuidaré de él.

-Pero… -suspiró.- Está bien.

Sabía que Kaname no haría nada a propósito para herir a Zero, aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo.

Se fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a reflexionar… Aún cuando estaban golpeándole, aún mientras sangraba, Zero le regalaba una cálida sonrisa y le decía "estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes." Y él… él era un hermano egoísta que no quería compartirlo. Tal vez era tiempo de poner la felicidad de Zero antes que la suya…

Mientras tanto, Kaname llevó al ojiamatista a la residencia de la Luna, al llegar los otros vampiros quedaron mirándolos con una confusión notable, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntar qué ocurría. Ninguno a excepción de Takuma, quien al verlos preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Aidou y sus estupideces. Sólo espero que Zero no piense en escapar cuando haya despertado, está muy débil y sediento. Encárgate de que nadie nos moleste.

-Claro. –sonrió.

Kaname entró a su habitación y recostó al peliplata sobre su cama. Con su mano derecha acarició el pálido rostro del ojiamatista. Apoyó su mano izquierda en la cama, se inclinó y besó los fríos labios de Zero.


End file.
